1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge assembly for attachment and release of a toilet seat with or without the use of tools, and more particularly to a toilet seat hinge assembly with a rotational lock and unlock feature for simple installation and/or removal.
2. Description of Related Art
Toilet seats are known to be fastened to toilet bowls by passing a bolt through one or more holes formed in an extended flange portion of a toilet seat or toilet seat and lid assembly, through holes formed in the rear of a toilet bowl, and then securing the fastener by a standard nut and/or the use of a various hinge connection or hinge post assemblies, some of which are very complex. Many hinge assemblies are good at securing the seat and/or seat and lid assembly to the bowl, but cleaning around the hinge assemblies or the ease of removal for cleaning the bowl present issues. Further removal to replace the seat for maintenance purposes can also present problems. Installation can also prove difficult in complex designs or present difficulty in removing bolt/nut hinge assemblies. As toilet seats and lids have improved over time, hinge assemblies have been developed that allow for easier cleaning by making a toilet seat that is easier to remove and/or install on the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,875 teaches a hinge and latch assembly for detachable connection of a seat to a toilet, including easy removal for cleaning. It includes a base and a hinge support member. The base has a downwardly extending portion through which a bolt passes. The base is made so as to receive a locking connector. A hinge support member then fits over the base like a cover piece to prevent rotation and to support the connection of the hinge. Once the base member is in place and the bolt secured, the hinge support member can be placed on top of the base member and then the locking member inserted into the opening in the hinge support member so as to lock the device in a releasable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,295 describes a hinge assembly having a threaded mounting post, a hinge post, and a latch member. The mounting post can be fixed to a toilet bowl and the hinge post pivotally connected to a toilet seat over the mounting post. The latch member engages the mounting post head in an annular recess to prevent unwanted upward movement of the hinge post while locked and to secure the toilet seat relative to the toilet bowl. The hinge assembly is mounted to the toilet by fastening the mounting post to the toilet with a nut beneath a flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,975 teaches a quick-release hinge connection having a segmented base section that fits around a bolt and which is configured to interlock with a hinge support piece having an extension for receiving a hinge pin. The hinge support piece is placed over the bolt so that the base is around the head of the bolt and the base interlocks with the hinge support piece.
While such easy removal hinge support devices are known, there is still a need in the art to improve upon these designs to provide a device that is not only economical to manufacture by minimizing the number of parts, but that is also easy to lock in place and unlock and release for cleaning and/or replacement. There is also a need in the art to continue generally to provide improvements for consumers and plumbers in ease of assembly and installation of toilet seats or toilet seat and lid assemblies to toilet bowls.